Angel Wings
by Sonic Rose
Summary: What Amy wants and what the cards have to say may be two different things. A string of dreams keep haunting the pink hedgehog, and her mind begins asking questions she'd rather not answer. After all, Sonic is going to be hers... right?
1. Remembrance

**Author Notes:** I've drawn from a number of inspirations on this one. I would like to thank Fortune here on FFNet, ID 265541, for certain concepts I've applied to my stories since Flirting Shadows. One of the premises comes from her recent story, Saving Maria. I'd also like to thank Evan-Stanley on Deviantart for inspiring part of this with Ghosts of the Future. I was trying to draw a piece of fanart for a contest, and it actually culminated with one of Fortune's ideas and spawned this story. It's... hard to explain. Oh, I'd also like to thank The Mouse of Anon, ID 361588. I've been reading his/her Diaries of an orphan, since then I've been rolling around the idea of using diary exerpts in a story. I can't make the whole _thing_ a diary entry though, it's just not my style lol.

Although it may never be considered a great Sonic game, I thank SEGA© for Sonic the Hedgehog 2006©, aka. SNG. Really, I can't say much more for fear of spilling certain key elements.

As usual, I've done a certain amount of world merging between Sonicverses, taking places, people, and concepts from each. This is, however, the first story since Flirting Shadows which purely follows Sonic canon characters. No fan characters have or will be introduced as of yet. (Unless you want to consider a brief human who won't make a lick of difference behind a counter at a restaurant or something a fan character lol. Hmm... THen again... maybe I could squeeze in Tony... _Only FS fans will understand that one_)

At any rate, I've rambled enough. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

_--It was such a clear night. I don't recall ever seeing the moon so big or so bright. I was flying...I think. Was I falling? I don't remember. I just know I was there in the sky.... I think I was falling. I began tumbling and flying...no, falling. I was falling through the air, the wind kept blowing my dress. It was so hard to see or hear anything..I felt so helpless._

_"I want to help you! I need to protect you, why can't you see that!?" I was thinking. I was dreaming. I was desperate._

_It's all such a blur, but I could see something feathery and white in my arms as I fell. I couldn't see it clearly, but I wished so hard I could sprout wings and fly, it was like I could do that with just my will. But why? Who?_

_Sonic?_

Amy finished penning the words in her diary, looking at them a bit funny. The rose-colored hedgehog had learned over the years to take her dreams seriously, but this one had puzzled her. She'd only turned on a desk lamp while she wrote this one down, as it was still very late. She turned her head toward the nightstand, where a digital kitty clock read clearly 5:32 AM. _'What a dream.'_

It was too early to really get up, but she was pretty confident she wasn't going to get any more sleep that night. She closed the small, traditionally pink covered diary with an atypical lock and key and slid it into the nightstand drawer along with the fuzzy pink pen she'd been using. Her finger eventually found the will to switch off the small lamp by her bedside, and she sat Indian style, trying to decide what to do from there. Minutes later, her head was back against the pillow, followed by a subtle snoring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Relief settled over Amy as she began settling into her daily routines. After waking up properly and having some coffee, she was ready to face the world with all its sights and sounds. Already, the dream was fading from her mind, while singsong tunes blared over her iPod.

_"He reminds me of parsley…."_ Amy giggled and sang along with the tune of her own personal planet. A coy smile tugged the corners of her mouth as she adjusted her bangle bracelets and hummed the rest of the way into the only room of her house that wasn't pink.

This room looked like the paradise of some hippy escapist from the 60s. Its only "chairs" were colorful cushions. There were many cloths draped about like the inside of a carnival tent, and the colors somewhat matched. There were royal shades of blue, purple, and gold, and the few tables were occupied by scented candles, incense, and oils. It was her meditation room, a place she used to both escape the world and channel her thoughts.

Channeling was right, though. Amy was a medium of the psychic persuasion, and she was pretty good at it. Using tarot cards primarily, the girl had accurately been in Sonic's path more than once. _'It must be destiny!'_ She giggled like a silly little school girl when she knelt down before the only table in the room, on which the cards in question lay. She reached out a hand for them and busied herself with thoughts of a hero before shuffling the deck and laying them out in what she hoped would be her favor. _'Today, Amy…. Today...you're gonna make Sonic yours!'_

------------------------

Seven years ago....

Chains had tethered the Little Planet into a stationary position above Never Lake; Amy knew it was going to happen before it happened. She'd known because she'd seen it in a vision. The eight year old hedgechild stared up at the chain with wide, curious eyes. '_It was just like my dream,'_ she thought. Of course, there was an element of her dream too.

'_Someone's on that planet...and he's waiting for me.'_ While this was not necessarily the motive, it was true. '_The Blue Lightning will come. They won't laugh at me now.'_

It was dangerous, but exhilarating for Amy to imagine anyone climbing up to the Little Planet. She had to get up there...somehow.

"Wah...!" she yelped, as the chain swung wildly in the wind. Each link was larger than she was, and undoubtedly heavy. She shivered before she tentatively reached out and touched the anchor to the chain. Like lightning, she felt a surge through her body, and the chain stiffened to an immovable object. '_What did I...?'_

Eventually, Amy had made it to the end of the chain, to the Little Planet. It felt warm; she felt a connection, like this was home. It was an anomaly of time and space that held the Time Stones, and they had reacted to her presence, allowing her passage to its surface, the chain reanimating only moments after her feet touched the ground.

The girl turned her eyes back toward Mobius now that her feet were bound to the gravity of the planetoid tethered to her home world. She could see the one she called the "Blue Lightning" faintly, climbing the chain in death-defying leaps and bounds, even as pieces of the chain caused the jagged ends of mountain tops to break against their mass. Her heart leapt.

"Sonic!" She beamed, suddenly filled with knowledge of his name. He was a hero, a real hero, and he'd been in her vision, and here he was, and now...for a little while, she embraced the twelve year old tightly.

One exhilarating adventure later, and the little girl was star struck. That was the day she first fell in love with Sonic the hedgehog.

----------------

Seven years later....

_May 1st, 3238_

_You know, it's funny, I've never stopped believing in Sonic. Ever since I was small, he's been my hero. It was seven years ago to this day since I met him! I was such a foolish little kid then, so carefree. Cream's like that too...doesn't have a care in the world. Ha! But that was then, I've grown up a lot since then.... Soon, he'll have to admit I'm a woman and start paying attention to me!_

_You know why he was so important to me then? It was because he validated me. I wasn't some freak with powers, he never even got that…. He was just there and rescued me. He was there _to _rescue me, even if he didn't know it. I've had a crush on him ever since, and even now I laugh thinking about it. He makes me smile!_

_But oooh! Does he ever get under my skin...! Just today, I used my powers to trace him down, and do you know where he was? He was _with_ Princess Sally! On a date no less! Urk! I know I'm not a subtle girl, why won't he look at me? It's always Sally! ...Sigh. Well, I did make a point of "accidentally" tripping Sally when they passed by and giving Sonic a scathing look. _

_I met up with Bunnie after that and we went shopping. That made me feel better. She says they've just been friends longer and I shouldn't worry about it. "Sugah hog will settle down when he's good an' ready I reckon. Don' see that happenin' anytime soon," she says. But she's __**in favor**__of Sonic and Sally! Huff..._

_Ha... Oh...I got a tear on the paper, it's smudged now. Damn...that Sonic. Making me want him so...._

_Why can't he be mine?_

_..._

_No. I'm not gonna give up! I'll have Sonic for sure, you'll see!_

_TTFN!_

_Amy Rose_

_May 2nd, 3238_

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened again. I had the __**same dream**__ as last night. I could swear I was falling for hours in the moonlight. There was the fuzzy ball and…I don't know.... Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe I am crazy._

_I think I'm going to check this out with the cards, but...it's funny, they haven't been speaking to me lately. Am I losing it?_

_Oh well, if it happens again, I'll see if I can keep from screaming this time, lol._

_..Maybe it's not so funny. I just can't think what it means._

_Yours Truly,_

_Amy Rose_

_May 2nd, 3238_

_Dear Diary,_

_Two entries in one day, going for a record huh? LoL. Wait, strike that...I don't feel funny right now. I don't know whether to be pissed or not now. I checked my cards twice, and I was absolutely __**sure**__ that Sonic was going to be...well...it doesn't matter where, but you'll never guess who I saw._

_Shadow! Uhg! What a let down…. Sorry, I'm bumming. Two days in a row without my Sonikku!_

_...You think there's more? Ahh, I am crazy, talking to a diary like it's a person or something. I'm even crazy for writing it all down instead of typing it on a keyboard. Call me old-fashioned, but I just like writing it down. It's like...it feels better that way. But anyway...! Shadow just looked at me._

_Not funny, right? That's it? That's the best you could come up with? "He looked at you?" Well, yeah. It's not that he looked at me, it's the __**way**__ he looked at me. It's...it's like...if you stand up and look him in the eye, the way he looks back makes you feel as if things are slanted somehow. Like...the world isn't right, nothing's right. It's...really scary because you get the feeling he's looking through you or past you or something. I'm getting chills just thinking about it...it was like fire and ice at the same time...so intense it could freeze you to your core, but so intense…it's like fire._

_I don't know.. I'm confused. The cards have never been wrong before like this. I asked them where my heart was and...NM...it's not important. _

_Hope I don't have that freaky dream again, it's starting to creep me out! lol! That settles it, no more pizza before bed!_

_Yours truly,_

_Amy Rose_


	2. Soleanna

_May 12th, 3238_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had another dream. There was a human in it this time. I saw her, and some creature made of fire. She had short red hair and feathers in it, and she was holding __**my**__ Sonic! But, it.. he.. he was dead. She was crying. I felt jealous when I saw her, but then I felt so sad when I saw him. Everything was breaking apart and crumbling. She just looked at me and mouthed "Save him... Please. Save him." There were others there too, some I know, but there was another he-... Mnnn... Shadow was there too, he didn't seem to care as usual. Bastard._

_The cards were acting strange too. I just asked for the meaning, the truth of it, and The Tower came up. But that's not all. The Hierophant and The Lovers were also poking out of the deck. Oh man, my heart's beating fast now... Just... The Tower... It's usually a bad sign. Falsehood, war, falling out... The Hierophant can indicate guidance, but I have a feeling he's being stubborn today, and then the Lovers... These dreams..._

_I'm afraid to ask more. I don't know how to put it, but... it makes sense, and in a way... I don't want to think about. Well... if I apply it to an event, it seems like Sonic's heading to Earth a while. I... I have to warn him if there's going to be danger right? If I take a look at the Tower a little more literally... It's a topsy-turvy one you know? Doesn't know which way is up... heh... kinda like me right now._

_I'm going to ruin this journal some day... I keep crying. What's with me? Nobody's sick or anything... I... I just better forget about it. Just get a new pair of shoes, eat ice cream... yeah. It'll be good._

_Yours Truly,_

_Amy Rose_

_--  
_

Later that afternoon, Amy hitched a ride on the monorail between Gate City (Mobius) and Station Square (Earth). She was pretty confident she'd catch up to him, even if she wasn't nearly as fast. After all, she could predict his movements. A smile plastered itself on her face and refused to budge as she headed to a local diner for lunch... the only thing that would make it perfect would be having her Hero sitting down across from her. A dreamy look worked its way into her eyes to the point they were so glazed over that she didn't see where exactly she was going.

Expectantly, she ran into someone. "oof!"

"Can't you stop dreaming about Sonic long enough to at least watch where you're going?" A husky feminine voice called. When the pink hedgehog's attention was trained to the owner of said voice, she looked up at one, Rouge the bat, sultry as ever in yet another skin tight body suit. One hand was perched on her hip while the other carried a latte. In any event, she didn't seem amused despite the cordial tone.

"I'm sorry about that, let me help you up." A human female said apologetically, kneeling down and offering Amy a hand up. Topaz was a police officer who'd been transferred to G.U.N. and made to serve with Rouge the bat. She wasn't unattractive for a human, her short brown hair complementing her look, but the bat had always made cracks about her looking like a hag. Secretly, there was some admiration between the two, but by this time, their usual back and forth had become an accepted way of life and their getting along for more than 5 minutes would be an oddity. "Sorry about _my partner._"

Rouge shrugged, "You could always request a transfer hon'."

Topaz rolled her eyes, "I really don't need this today, and neither does Amy. You don't have to come out swinging you know." The woman stood and gave a friendly smile to the hedgehog who seemed almost forgotten already.

She smiled a bit, "Ahh sorry... I guess I was thinking about Sonic a bit though." Amy admitted sheepishly.

"So where are you headed?" Topaz inquired.

"Oh... just going to grab a bite... You guys haven't seen--"

"No." Rouge cut in sharply.

"Right... Well, I don't think he's in the city so..."

"Sorry," Topaz added, "unfortunately we're not here to keep an eye on Sonic. We were about to head to the airport."

"Ah?"

The human nodded, "Mmhmm.. Nothing major, just some extra security has been requested by the government in Soleanna."

'_Soleanna... Why does that sound familiar?'_ Amy's face contorted in puzzlement, but Topaz continued on the assumption she just wanted more details.

"Ahh, well, they're celebrating the Princess' ascension to the throne now as Queen."

There was silence in the group for a minute until Rouge shrugged and sighed. "Well, that's about it. Now... if you'll excuse us." Rouge was smiling in a relaxed way now. The bat had no threats or obstacles in her way, and besides, she'd heard that a Chaos Emerald was going to be one of the coronation gifts. Wouldn't that be nice? So it was the bat's turn to take on a glazed look while Topaz shrugged helplessly and followed.

"Good luck finding Sonic!"

--

_May 14th, 2338_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I haven't honestly had any more dreams, but I've had the weirdest feeling since I ran into Rouge and Topaz. The cards, well... I'm not consulting them at the moment. They keep giving me weird answers. I don't know, I just don't feel like giving it too much thought._

_No sign of Sonic... but everyone seems to know about the coronation in a few days! Seriously... The Floating Island passed over Station Square, so I got a chance to see Knuckles... of course he was busy. He was talking about the coronation too; said that nobody (but himself of course) should have a Chaos emerald because "It's too dangerous!" I ran into Big, and he said he thought the fishing would be good in Soleanna, he heard their streets were water... what the heck?_

_It's been plastered everywhere, papers, tabloids... Yeah tabloids. Apparently they say there was some sort of cult to some sun god, There was talk in the article that the King was a warlock or something. There was talk about some kind of weird experiments and rituals they were conducting which were supposed to bring about the apocalypse and something about the "flames of disaster". Then again the same papers also insisted Elvis lives, the president is an alien and Green Tea will cure anything. Sure, next time I get cancer I'll be __**sure**__ to drink my Tea. That will make things __**all better**__ won't it? Eh, it was kinda sketchy..._

_I feel like I'm trying to justify the tabloid being utter garbage... It's that nagging feeling you know? The news just came on and they're talking about the coronation too... Stupid... Human?_

_I'm losing it, I swear. That girl... the princess... She looks like the girl who was in my dream! I guess I know where I'm going but... That vision... even though I saw Sonic dead, I don't feel... threatened. What's going on? It's not like my other visions... I don't really feel like Sonic is in danger, but I know that girl is real, and I think the vision was real too. So Sonic... died? _

_Nobody suggest that he's a ghost all right? Because that would be too weird, even by my standards! I know I'm not afraid of ghosts like Knuckles is, but still... after you get possessed by one and nearly lose it..._

_It's late again. I'm just making excuses, really. There has to be a logical explanation for this... right? Well, anyway, I know where I'm headed to. Not that I care about Princess Elise... (Uhg, how does Sonic attract all these princesses? First Sally and now this human tramp?) I'm just following my gut. Sonic will be there, that's enough for me. No more tarot until things start making sense!_

_Yours Truly,  
Amy Rose_


	3. In Dreams Alone

_I'm falling again. Why? What's it supposed to mean. What's with the moon...? So bright.. These feathers... they're not..._

_Did we just stop?_

_"Who are you?"_

Amy snapped out of her dream, suddenly awake, having been leaned against the window of the airplane that had carried her to a city just outside of Soleanna. It had just landed, and she was a little surprised that she was viewing the landing strip and control tower, rather than the ocean or land they'd been flying over. Sure, the flight was a long one, but... She shook her head, she wasn't going to write this one down. _'I'm here. So is Sonic.'_

"Are you all right miss?" A stewardess asked, noting the dazed look in the small passenger's eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah... just jetlag probably," she replied, unconvinced.

Soon, she was strolling along the sides of the channels of Soleanna. The city was beautiful, and she'd arrived in the evening, when the water took on a pink-gold glow and twinkled in the failing sunlight. It was very romantic, everything she imagined it to be.. except...

_'Sonic... OOoh I wish you were here right now.'_ Amy felt a shiver, as a gust of wind passed by, but she wasn't paying attention again. She was reading a map of the city, trying to figure out how to get to her hotel. Then she ran into the wind. The blue wind. "S-Sonic!" she stammered, falling back, only for him to catch her wrist and help her back upright.

"Yep, that's me." Sonic grinned. The blue hedgehog only stood a couple inches taller than Amy, but his posture gave an air of total and complete confidence. She was lost in his glistening emerald eyes... and was it her, but was he actually waiting for her? Well, he hadn't run as soon as she approached, but part of that was her reaction. Unlike typical greetings between the pair, Amy had failed to embrace him in a life-threatening hug of doom. Her distracted look also told him something was up, he was no fool, even if he seemed it at times. "Whatcha' doin' all the way out here?" He jerked a thumb behind them, pointing to the water filled channels that flowed through the middle of the streets.

"Oh I came to see you." she confessed, but less enthusiastic than usual. Her cheeks flushed, all the same. "I had a feeling you might be here," the girl hedgehog chuckled before he could question her, "I just can't believe you'd go some place full of water though... and so romantic!"

"Ha-hey!" the blue blur began feeling a little hot at that. "Meh, it's not that bad, and besides, I can skim the surface of the water," he shrugged dismissively.

"So, why _did_ you come?" she asked earnestly.

Sonic paused, looking far more thoughtful than she could recall ever seeing him. He closed his jewel eyes and tapped one foot while he thought about it. Usually, he was just so quick, but he was giving this some serious time and thought. Eventually he shrugged and returned his gaze toward Amy, "To be honest... I don't know myself.. heh. I just... felt like it. I can't explain it.. it just feels... familiar.. like I've been here before."

Amy nodded in understanding, she felt it too. '_I've been here before.'_ "Well... familiar enough to show me the way to the hotel?" she queried.

Sonic laughed reply, "I guess I could."

It turned into a beautiful night. The temperature was just right, and the moon was almost full. It was bright and beautiful, and shimmered on the water. It was almost like her dream, and the elated feeling she had being with her hero certainly helped.

Before they'd gotten to the hotel, the two had found an outdoor eatery and sat down for some pasta. It had honestly been a while since it was just the two of them. Sonic was always in a hurry, or with friends... She could honestly say she was even jealous of Tails a couple years ago, since the boys always hung around together. They were brothers though, and just had more to talk about, and Amy had realized her obsessive clothes shopping was not going to hook Sonic. Amy laughed at the way Sonic packed away the food and was appropriately perturbed when he criticized her taking so long nipping away at it that everything was cold. She got to have another laugh as he nearly choked on a flaming meatball. So much for gulping food down eh?

It was, in fact, a perfectly romantic evening and Sonic was being everything she'd hoped. She didn't know if it was the atmosphere, or the simple lacking of other friends around to influence him, but she could see that she wasn't the only one who'd matured. Sonic's quills had grown out over the years and his athletic figure became more streamlined as any childhood fats burned away, but there was more. His eyes, while still outwardly running away care free, were outlined with experience and etched with feeling. It made her heart swell, and she loved him even more for it. '_At last..'_

--

_May 17th, 3238_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was the most wonderful night of my life! I arrived here in Soleanna and ran into Sonic, just like I said I would! I knew I could find him again! I'm so happy... but that's not the best part. We had a date! A real, honest to High One, date!_

_We went for a long stroll up and down the canals, and we ate pasta, and even __**held hands**__! It was perfect! PERFECT! Oh... Oh I cannot describe how incredibly perfect it felt! I'm just... I can't even sleep I'm __**that**__ wound!_

_After dinner, Sonic even let me talk him into a midnight cruise up the channels... Wah! Well, he was a bit nervous about the water, but I told him it'd be fine as long as he sat still. LoL. You should've heard his protests at that! I don't know... but when he looked at me, he stopped. Oh, he had to throw a couple stray pieces of gravel in the water to prove he was still a man but.. hee hee! He actually humored me. I'm so in love. Totally._

_We talked about things, caught up on what we've been up to. I do admit I've spent a lot of time chasing after Sonic, but that's not all I do you know. Cream's been with me through a lot of it, she needs a good mentor. She's so polite, but doesn't have a lot of courage... Sonic liked the fact I'm encouraging her, -giggle-! Ahem... Oh yeah, and I've been reading fortunes to make money... Hey! Mobians may have lower costs in some ways, but we still need to make a living here on earth!_

_Sonic was pretty sketchy about what he's been up to. He's just an explorer. On Mobius he can get a meal anywhere, and any part of Earth he's been to knows he's a hero. He says he's had more difficulty avoiding the fans than anything. It's nice to know he doesn't let his ego get stoked too much right? He was telling me how lots of places want him to endorse their products or make public appearances but "Eh, that's not me." he says... Still, I do seem to recall a Nike commercial not long ago... oh well, like I said, we still need money sometimes too._

_I asked if he was staying for the coronation and he said yes, so that means I'll be here at least another three days. If I can have another day or two like that with Sonic though... who knows?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Amy Rose_

--

Amy had a way of "bumping into people," and that's how she met up with Shadow again the following day. Her focus this time, had been on a cocolate/cherry ice cream cone, which was shortly acquainted with a white and black shoe trimmed red. Shadow scowled.

"Er... I'm sorry." Amy quickly fretted.

"Hmph." Shadow sighed and simply picked up what he could of the cone and ice cream, looking for a trash can. While he didn't feel bad about licking a bit of the cream off his gloved hand, he looked down at his shoe in disgust. As a rule, Mobian males didn't generally wear more clothing than they needed, so he didn't even have sleeves to wipe the mess up with. It was a laughable quandary of instincts. He wanted to be clean, but he didn't want to just transfer the mess to his gloves or something. He stood on one foot and attempted to kick or shake the sticky stuff off, but it wasn't working. It looked ridiculous, especially on the serious toned hedgehog.

"Hold on, I got it!" Amy recovered for him. She'd been carrying a small red purse with her that matched her dress, and in it, she had a handkerchief which she used to wipe off his shoe.

"...Thanks."

"Well aren't you mister social?" the small pink hedgehog replied, rolling her eyes.

Shadow sighed and began walking away.

Amy stood there, looking at the dark hedgehog, wondering if she should say anything. But what was there to say to someone like that? In any event, the wind had just picked up. She smiled.

_May 18th, 3238_

_It happened again. I'm sure I was falling, but... it caught me. The white thing in my dream, it.. it had to be alive. There was a glow... and everything stopped. This time I got scared because I... I let go and started to fall._

_I brought my cards... maybe I'll take another look._

_-Amy Rose_


	4. Past Ties

**Author Notes:** The Tarot thing... Personally I'm not a believer in it, but fortune telling and Tarot are actually part of Amy's own Sega official profile. I've decided to use it as a plot point, but as you can see, its value has been waning lol. "The Major Arcana" of the Tarot actually tell a Christian story of redemption, The Fool, traveling along his path of repentance, meeting new people along the way who help or hinder his growth. It was originally for a card game and has since been turned into the superstitious fortune telling icon that it's become. With that said, it started as a card game... let's play!

--

Amy spent most of the day searching for Sonic, but now that she thought about it, they hadn't really planned on meeting up. Sure, she'd had a wonderful evening with Sonic, but she'd fumbled the initiative for setting up more. She thought she'd found him after her brush with Shadow the other day, but that had been a dead end.

_'Where did that wind come from?'_

Her mind was awash with the dreams she kept having, and now, in addition to that, she was seeing things. As she'd walked along the peaceful city, she would see flashes, images of destruction. It was the future, she knew that. It was wholly destructive, only filled with fire and ruin. But like the image of Sonic dead in Princess Elise' arms, it didn't scare her. She realized that was because _it never happened._ It never would happen, because something had changed things, and it had happened here in Soleanna. Her powers to see the future were also now channeling a possible future that had been averted, but were they connected to her dreams?

She was jolted out of her musings when a chocolate-cherry ice cream cone had been thrust in her face. "Here." a voice said firmly, leaving no room for argumentation. "Take it."

Amy responded by taking the cone from the hand that offered it, but was surprised to see Shadow attached to said hand. "...Shadow?"

"Your powers of observation astonish me," he shrugged and turned to leave.

Amy frowned a little. She hadn't really expected this, and it was bothering her on top of all the little things she had no clue about. She cleared her throat and took a couple steps after him, "So what's this for anyhow?"

Shadow shrugged. "You dropped one the other day, remember?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Of course but... well, it landed on your shoe so why should you be giving me...?"

"Are you going to eat it or let it melt?" Shadow cut across her line of thinking and turned his harsh red eyes toward her while he walked. That was one significant difference between him and Sonic... Sonic almost always ran, treading lightly on the world, running like... well... the wind. Shadow, however, always walked with a certain casual air, but at the same time he seemed to own every stone he tread upon.

Amy fretted a bit over his reply, but started licking at the ice cream. He really was a hard one to talk to. She walked behind him a few paces. For herself, she didn't feel like the conversation had been satisfactorily ended. Not understanding exactly why, she hadn't realized how far she'd followed him until the entire cone had been consumed and she couldn't help giving a pleased sound as she finished it off.

"Are you still here?" Shadow asked under his breath, startling her yet again.

Shadow came to a stop at the edge of one of the waterways and looked toward the center of the city. City workers were busy putting up decorations and making preparations for the coronation celebration and he was watching them in a detached way. It seemed to Amy that he was always apart from things, hanging on the edge, out there _alone_.

"So umm... Why are you here?" The pink hedgehog finally asked. Shadow shrugged and quiet ensued. "You don't know?"

"Business."

"What-"

"What business is it of yours that I should tell you?" the black and red hedgehog countered. He wasn't angry, but he was using an _"I don't want to talk"_ tone, which was actually pretty typical of him.

"Umm... idle conversation?" she suggested.

Shadow lowered himself into a squatting position over the edge of the channel. He could easily be off balanced and wind up in the drink, but he didn't seem to care. "G.U.N." He emphasized. "I'm still with them. Nothing big, just security detail. I'm... off today though."

A light bulb clicked in Amy's head. Rouge had to be around too if he was here, she recalled their mentioning it back in Station Square. She wondered who of her friends weren't here in that case. "Ahh, because of the princess." Shadow nodded a bit, but there was a troubled look in his eyes.. there was... something else. "..Anything else?"

"Like what?"

The rose hedgehog inhaled deeply. He wanted to get rid of her at this point, she had a good idea of that but... For some reason, she felt like making conversation. "Something happened here didn't it?" He turned to her with his piercing eyes, demanding more in his silent ways. "Urr... umm..."

"What do you know?" Shadow stood tall, looking down at her with a gaze that normally could bring a charging elephant to its knees.

"Just... a feeling." Amy managed to squeak out after some effort. She averted her jewel-green eyes from him and sighed. "Sonic said there's something familiar about this place. I feel it too. We've all been here before... it was about Princess Elise."

Shadow's eyes widened at this revelation, but quickly became thoughtful. He'd had the same kind of feelings himself and was trying to piece together or make sense of why and what exactly had happened. He wasn't having much luck though, and the place was peaceful. "I think you're right."

That was about all she felt she was going to get out of him, but Amy smiled at that. He'd opened up a little at least. It was nice to know he didn't think she was crazy either. As for what it all meant... that was the question, eh? "Well... thanks for the ice cream." She smiled again and tentatively held out a hand to him.

Even he couldn't turn down such a polite gesture, and took her hand. The world turned black for a moment, and the two of them could see nothing but a small, flickering flame. The blackness stripped away, and the two could see a garden-paradise not unlike Angel Island in some respects, speckled with white and shining cities. On a green hill, two figures were surveying the beauty around them. One was a hedgehog, no doubt about it. He was a cheerful silvery-white hedgehog with the strangest plumes of quills that stuck out on his head, and an even purer white mane of fur starting from his chest and encircling his neck. With a smile, he turned and looked directly at the two. Whatever he said was lost to the soundless world of the vision, but the cat at his side turned to where he was looking and smiled as well... then... it vanished.

"Ahh..." Amy started, but that had even shocked Shadow, she grabbed his wrist quickly before he could fall into the water below. She pulled too hard, and he'd wound up on top of her. There was a surge of red which graced his cheeks before he pulled himself together enough to get up and offer Amy a hand, albeit hesitantly this time.

After that incident, the two spent the rest of the day together. Shadow had made the case that he simply wanted to get to the bottom of things. Neither could explain what they saw. Amy suggested they were from the future, and that she'd seen the hedgehog before. That was about the only place they agreed. What the vision meant and how it connected to Soleanna had them both miffed.

Shadow was something of a history buff, something Amy hadn't previously known. He'd spent a good deal of his time and travels, finding out about events in the last fifty years. It kind of made sense to Amy, since she knew he'd been in stasis on the Ark that long. It was the first time she'd seen him passionate about anything but fighting. Where that lead with Soleanna though, was a library and books.

"Have you ever heard of the Solaris cult?" Amy shook her head in reply. "They were a bunch of sun worshippers rumored to exist here in Solaris. Solaris, the sun god, was supposed to be the reason for Soleanna's prosperity, but... I haven't been able to find anything solid on it in all these books."

"So how do you know about it?" Amy asked. At least the library had a little coffee shop, and she was now enjoying a latté. She didn't know much Italian, so her help in the reading department was limited, it was the interpretations he wanted from her.

"I remember it." He stated simply. "You're not the only one having visions..." His eyes became downcast now as he envisioned a shadowy version of himself. "Solaris was split in two parts.. Mephiles... he took on my appearance... I guess he ruined what little reputation I have."

"Well... you know, that's all in the past... or future past, so, it doesn't really matter does it?"

Shadow placed a book down on a table and sighed. "I guess not... It's just... distracting."

Amy smiled a little, "That's right. We should focus on here and now, right?" Looking at the time, Amy suddenly realized how much of the day was wasted on visions and half remembered things that apparently never happened to begin with, and that meant less time to search for Sonic. "Oh! Sorry Shadow... I just... I didn't realize the time."

Shadow nodded a little, picking up the pile of books he'd been leafing through. It really was a waste of time after all. "Sorry if I kept you... you have a blue hedgehog to chase don't you?" She blushed at that and Shadow grinned in understanding. "Then go. I'll clean up, I'm used to it."

--

_May 19th, 3238_

_Dear Diary,_

_Shadow's not so bad, you know? He's had a rough life, so it's hard for him to talk, but I... I think it's this place. We all did something special here in Soleanna, and forgot about it. It must have been big too, but because of that I feel like we're all stronger somehow. I know it sounds sappy or something, but I think the bonds of friendship here were strengthened, and the vision I had today was of two of the people who directly benefited from whatever it is we did._

_Actually, I'm sure of it. I had that falling dream again, but it keeps changing. It was really clear this time, now that I've seen that hedgehog in the future, I'm pretty sure those weren't feathers. The white bundle, it was that hedgehog. The feathers I thought I saw were just his feathery quill tufts on his head. I still can't see the rest of him to be sure, but I think that was him as a baby. It's starting to make sense._

_Mostly._

_I ran into Tails after I left Shadow, so even he's here. I asked if he'd seen Sonic and he said he had, but I kept __**missing**__ him today. I was one step behind him the whole time. He even passed by the library while Shadow and I were there. It's like, I was a block off from him every step of the way. I'd ask the cards, but I think I know what they'd say..._

_...So tonight I'm just going directly to the High One, see where that one gets me. Tomorrow... that's the big day, the coronation. I'm nervous about this, I just... for once in my life, I don't know what's going to happen. It's a little exciting to think about... the future being unknown._

_Ahh well... I'm happy for now. Let's see what tomorrow brings._

_Yours Truly,  
Amy Rose_


	5. Release

_May 20th, 3238_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was clear night. The moon seemed even brighter than I ever remembered. Stars twinkled like diamonds in the velvet. It was like that first dream I had, falling, tumbling. This time I knew what was in my arms and clung to the child tightly. It was him._

_A warm glow surrounded us, and we stopped falling. Then I was able to look at the baby in my arms. Golden eyes stared up at me widely. They were bright and shining, and his quills flared in all directions. It was him, the hedgehog I saw in the future. He needed help once. I felt like hugging him tightly, to let him know I cared and would do anything to protect him._

_We must have had a bond, because I know we've met before... though he was older then._

_"I am your future."_

_He didn't say it out loud, but I know he said it._

_"Who are you?"  
_

_A hand clapped down on my shoulder and I turned quickly to see a young teen hedgehog standing before me. He was the same height as Sonic and the strange markings on his gloves and shoes seemed to glow. His eyes were searching, but after a while he nodded. "As I said, I am your future."_

_"My... my son?" I asked timidly, but he shook his head._

_"Further than that. I guess I just wanted to see you again."_

_"Again...? You've been giving me these dreams?" I asked him. He just gave a half smile and sighed. It was crazy, but he told me his name was Silver. He said he was from the future and we helped change it. He said I wasn't the only one having dreams, he said he kept seeing me and finally figured out it was the past. He said he can't visit anymore though.. I think Sonic would have liked meeting him, he was very upbeat and friendly. He said it all happened in Soleanna... that explains why these feelings have been growing I guess. But then... he started trying to tell me something._

_"Amy... I think... we met because something's going to happen soon. I saw the black hedgehog in my last dream so I think--" And he faded away before he could finish. I don't think he's coming back, and somehow... that scares me._

_It's only 8 AM... The coronation will be around noon. Sonic will be there so I better get on with my day. The real celebration will be tonight though... I wish I felt a little better about things than I do though.  
_

_Nervously Yours,_

_Amy Rose_

_--_

As Amy prepared to face the day, getting into a longer red dress than normal and clipping on a couple glittering loop earrings, she thought about the dreams and visions she'd been having. She spread a thin coat of gloss along her lips and took a good long look in the mirror. Her own eyes glittered like Sonic's, but then, she'd seen a lot in people's eyes lately. That last dream, she saw a future relations' topaz eyes glimmering with hope.

Until now, if she'd been told she'd have a grandson like that, she would have been positive Sonic would be the father of all her children. Now, she honestly wasn't sure. '_He saw the black hedgehog... that must be Shadow. We were in one of his dreams.' _Sonic was almost always on her mind, but since she'd started having these dreams, she seemed to be caught one step behind him.

Her hand tensed around a hair brush while she thought about it. _'Sonic...'_ She'd never stopped believing that her eternal hero would one day be hers. She even told herself they would be together after that glorious night. She wanted to be with him, she always wanted to be with him. It was one thing she'd been sure of ever since she was eight years old.

Her resolve was failing. '_Shadow's not so bad.'_ She'd written that by her own hand, her own admission. What Silver had said could have meant Shadow was supposed to... Her hand holding the brush shook a bit, hovering just above her pink quill tips. How could she give up on Sonic? ...But she had definitely met Silver, and something told her Sonic had died in the original timeline... here... in Soleanna. A tear fell down her cheek. '_Have I already lost you? Was it never meant to be?'_

--

"Amy? Are you okay?" Sonic asked when he found the pink hedgehog after the coronation ceremony. They were in some box seating over looking the center of the city where the celebration had just begun. She smiled slightly and slipped her arms around the blue hero, who surprisingly let her. "Meh? Ames? You sick or something?" He blinked in shock at her reaction to him... Sure, she was dressed up for the occasion, that was nothin' suspicious, but... Something had changed. Where was the Sonic-crazed die-hard fan there to crush his windpipe? "Did something happen?" he asked very softly when the girl began crying.

"I...I... I just... Sonic? What do you think of me?" She nestled her head against Sonic's chest, feeling his warmth and a closeness she usually only dreamt of. The distance she'd been feeling was digging into her heart.

"Huh?... Well..." Sonic gave her a serious look and thought about it. He smiled at her gently, drawing her head up so she could look at his jewel bright eyes. Now was a time for honesty, "I like you, ya know? You've always watched my back and..." Sonic's expression faulted at her sunken look. "Amy?"

"Y-you... you don't love me do you?" She choked out in a whisper. Sonic just hugged her tighter, not knowing what to say. He did care about her and he did love her, just... probably not the way she had in mind. "It's okay..."

"Whats goin' on Amy? I don't like seein' ya this way."

She smiled a little. "I've been chasing you so long but... I think it's time to let go."

The blue hero arched a brow. '_Where the heck did __**this**__ come from?'_ "You have a fever right? Eggman been chasing you again? Are my ears plugged because I don't think I heard you right."

"Ummm... So How's Sally?" Amy asked, suddenly jumping topics.

"Eh? She's cool. Got a kingdom to run and all that... said since there's a World Gate near here, she wanted me to see about talkin' ta' Princess Elise for her." He shrugged idly. Well, that explained his being there. He laughed, "Me, a diplomat... crazy eh?"

The pink hedgehog chuckled, "That does sound too serious for you."

"Well, technically I am a knight of the Acorn Kingdom. She had to do _something_ with me, right?" Sonic laughed and shifted to a relaxed his pose, turning his gaze to another burst of fireworks that had just erupted in the waning light. The coronation had gone well, so the evening celebration was now well under way.

Amy laughed too, and slipped her hand into his. "I love you Sonic... you know that, right?"

"...Yeah." He smiled a bit. "You've only been stalking me, trying to pin me for a date for what... how many years now?" Sonic laughed.

Amy grinned sheepishly at that. "Seven."

He arched a brow, not having expected such a straight answer, but this was Amy after all. "I do love ya' though, just... probably not like you want. You're..." he hesitated, "Like an annoying, nagging, bullheaded little sister," the hero managed to blurt out and was surprised he hadn't been hammered into the ground yet. She was just... watching him. He tried to watch the celebration in the center of the city, and the balcony they were perched on gave a beautiful view of events. He thought he could even make out a few of his friends. "Doesn't matter what kind of stupid antics you pull though. You're a part of my life Ames', and I don't want that to ever change. Ever."

At least she still had a friend. "Thank you."

"So what now? Does this mean you don't want me?" the Blue Wind inquired.

"No. It just means I'm not gonna' chase you... and if I'm just a sister to you, I think I can handle that too." Amy replied honestly. It felt good for her heart to let go, and although she was feeling drained, the relief between them meant whatever relations they'd maintain would be devoid of any snares or stumbling blocks.

To Be Concluded...


	6. Chruschikis

**AN:** For those who don't know, "Chruschikis" are a Polish pastry that is fried and sprinkled with powdered sugar. The way the dough is twisted makes it look like a pair of wings which is why the dessert is more commonly known as "Angel Wings." That was intended to be the name of the story, but FFNet wouldn't let me put it in parenthesis.

--

Dreams gently embraced Amy that night, but the morning light left a fog in her mind as to what she'd dreamed about. Normally, it would have been Sonic, but she thought it might have been Silver this time. He had said he wouldn't be able to anymore, yet she couldn't help feeling they'd said their peace before parting. Besides, the way things happened in her life, who was to say she wouldn't yet meet Silver?

The blush colored hedgehog took a look out of her hotel window one last time. The city really was very beautiful and she was sure some piece of her heart would forever stay here now. It was looking like it would be a good day for which she was glad.

After all the festivities the day before, the streets seemed deserted. It was her last day here, and she was quite determined to enjoy it. She could still see some remnants of last nights' festivities as a few streamers and the stems of fireworks littered the paths. Not having to worry about where she stood with Sonic meant Amy had the ability to enjoy herself alone now without needing his approval, and enjoy herself she would.

--

It had been a lovely stay, even if the girl hedgehog would have liked to have spent more time with Sonic. They were still friends, even if things had shifted between them. Now that she had the presence of mind to think things over, she could have spent more time with Tails or Rouge too... even Shadow. She made a promise inwardly that she would make a point of solidifying the friendships she had.

Amy settled into her seat on the plane after checking her luggage. She buckled into a window seat and put on the listening devices for her iPod. '_Home.'_ It sounded like a good place to be, but her mind was elsewhere. As the tunes channeled themselves into her ears, she hardly noticed that someone had sat down next to her while she hummed along to the melodies.

"Are you going to be doing that the whole way?" a calm but very familiar voice inquired.

Amy blinked in surprise at the one sitting next to her. "S-Shadow?"

He placed her with a look of mild amusement, "Do you have to stutter like that? I know who I am, you don't have to keep asking all the time..."

The girl blushed a bit and removed her ear buds. "Ahh... I guess not."

Shadow acknowledged her reply then leaned on the arm of his seat, facing the isle. As always, he gave off a calm but regal air. Wherever Shadow was, he owned it, even if he didn't seem to be a part of it. Would anyone want to argue with him anyway? He did turn to her after she made a coughing noise briefly to get his attention, "Yes?"

"Well, it's just..." the femme hedgehog began, shrinking back from his intense red eyes, "Well, we don't usually get a chance to talk, so... well, we have an ocean or so of time..."

At this point, the plane was just starting to take off down the runway, and Shadow wondered if he could get away with Chaos Controlling off of it. "...Right."

"No, really. I mean it... We got off to a horrible start, you know?" There was a pause as she failed to get a response from him. "So how about we start fresh?" she smiled in spite of him. "I'm Amy, how are you?"

For a moment he wondered if she was serious or where she was going with this, but it would be a while now before the plane landed again. "Shadow... I'm fine I guess."

"You guess? That's a funny answer. Don't you know how you feel?" Though she was smiling with some concerted effort now, Shadow finally managed a smile and it was an ironic one.

"You want the truth?"

After a moment's thought, Amy nodded.

--

_I saw you in the moonlight. You were smiling, so I must have done something right. Heehee... your quills are like feathers. You took my hand and we went flying without wings. I got to see the world from another viewpoint, one I didn't expect. It was beautiful Silver. I hope the future really is this beautiful._

--

Amy stirred a bit in her seating, but seemed to drift back to sleep just as quickly. The passenger next to her pulled the shade down on the window and noticed her shiver a bit. He draped his blanket over her before curling up in his own seat and attempting to sleep.

It was... strange... for Shadow to have someone show genuine concern in his life, but Amy had. He allowed himself a rare and genuine smile, finding himself facing toward the pink furball to his right. Of all Sonic's friends, she was the one who had first reached him on any level. Now, he was starting to see how she had initially reminded him of Maria. Once you peeled back the layers of obsession, she could be very kind and considerate. It was foolish, he told himself, to entertain the thought of being with someone after the kind of life he'd led, but at least he had a friend.

"Sleep well..." He whispered.

--

_June 1, 3238_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry, it's just been so much... so much has happened._

_Ever since I got back from Soleanna, you wouldn't believe how many times I've run into __**Shadow**__ of all people! And no, I haven't consulted the cards, actually. I can't really read fortunes anymore, least of all my own. It doesn't bother me though, I'm good at cooking and baking and I have good fashion sense, so I'm sure one of those things can work for me. I think I'm kind of relieved my power seems to be gone now, since I'm not fixed on the future, I can pay attention to where I am._

_But yeah... it's like I thought with Sonic... I've kinda lost him. Apparently it's more than just 'being a knight' that sent him to Soleanna, he's actually getting "Royalty" training so to speak. He's proposed to Princess Sally so there's going to be a big wedding... Gah! I should be so freaking jealous now. LoL. Am I a sad case or what? MMmm... It's so weird, I know I would have minded a while ago... not long ago even but..._

_You know... I think I am falling in love._

_Shadow's missed out on a lot of things, you know? He reads and watches and listens, but he, for everything he is... doesn't really know himself. I've been trying to help him chill out and relax, unwind a bit. It's really hard trying to tell someone how a feeling is supposed to feel. He can identify anger easily enough and observation of others tells him if their moods shift, but he doesn't know how he feels. It's funny, watching him try to figure things out.. he's too logical for his own good! Since we kept running into each other, we've started setting up regular uh... 'appointments'? I think it's helping too, you know? When I can get him to smile or really relax, it's just so rewarding._

_How does he feel about me?_

_I don't know. I think I can honestly say we're friends now. I like that he listens to me, and really pays attention. He.. he doesn't jump or run like Sonic, I guess he's someone I could follow... I like that too. If I can get him to smile, it's very rewarding. If I can get him to love me back? Who knows..._

_I've changed haven't I? I think we all need to stop running some times, so we can see where we're going._

_Yours Truly,_

_Amy Rose_

--

Amy laughed as Shadow successfully mastered a new skill; telling a joke. It had to do with one of the dignitaries he'd had to guard while in service of G.U.N., but the way he told the story made her laugh, and that made him smile in turn.

The two of them were seated in a booth at a small pizzeria in Station Square. The place was cramped by human standards, with dim lighting and a grape and olive motif on most of the furnishings. It had a homespun feel with memorabilia of one kind or another littering small shelves hung around the establishment. It was a place they'd both gone to separately and had mutually agreed to come here for dinner.

Eventually the two were served by a caramel haired man with a crooked nose and kind eyes. He spoke with a thick Brooklyn accent which every Italian restaurant needed, and set two small pizzas and an order of breadsticks between them. He made a jab about the unusual toppings on one and then left with a smile on his face.

Shadow's cheeks turned red while Amy just gave him the oddest look ever. "...What?"

"P-Peanut butter?"

"...Yes." Shadow arched a brow and tried not to look indignant, but he was just feeling embarrassed now.

He watched in silent wonder as Amy moved to quell his anxiety. She tore off a small piece of the pizza and gave it a tentative sniff. "Ahh, it doesn't smell so bad," she smiled and choked down a bite. Her expression was almost faultless and Shadow laughed a bit at that.

"You don't have to pretend you like it," He said, but continued smiling. At least she tried.

--

Outside the restaurant, if anyone had been watching, a silvery-white hedgehog strode down the city streets, glancing at a piece of paper in his hands every now and then and checking out the scenery. He stood directly in front of the big picture window outside of Vinnie's pizza, and looked skyward to the surrounding skyscrapers. The wind swept the fluff of his chest and to some extent, his stiff but wild quills before walking off with a smile.

-The End.


End file.
